NO GAIN
by ayy88fish
Summary: Kim Jaejoong – Jung Yunho. Pasangan idol paling fenomenal di jagad KPOP. Keduanya terpaksa menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing pasca keluarnya trio JYJ dari agensi SM Ent. Bohong jika mereka tidak merasakan kerinduan satu-sama lain, namun semuanya tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi sama untuk 'persahabatan' mereka. YUNJAE. TWOSHOOT. Selamat menikmati c:


"Yobo.."

"Kau dimana?"

"Masih di studio. Ada apa?"

"Jam berapa pulang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menginap disini. Kau dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali?"

"Hm.. Hm.. Ku pikir kau di rumah."

"Hey, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu selamat bekerja. Jangan terlalu lelah."

"Jae.."

Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut..

Yunho menghela nafas lelah. Ia balik menghubungi Jaejoong, tapi tak sekalipun diangkat oleh namja cantik tersebut. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali ke rumah Jaejoong, memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Ingin bertanya pada Yoochun ataupun Junsu, ia rasa bukan ide bagus. Sebab mereka sudah memiliki rumah masing-masing dan tidak bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka sedang bersama Jaejoong.

Yunho justru curiga Jaejoong pergi ke klub lagi seperti minggu lalu. Hingar-bingar di belakang Jaejoong menguatkan dugaannya. Sudah berulang kali ia melarang namja cantik itu untuk ke sana, namun selalu saja dilanggar dengan alasan kesepian.

Ya, Yunho tahu, Jaejoongnya kesepian. Tapi ia juga bukan orang yang bebas meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Apalagi jika ini menyangkut kerjasama tim. Jaejoong sendiri tentu sudah mengerti hal itu, tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini mood Jaejoong terlihat tidak sebaik biasanya. Ia mudah merajuk dan mulai melanggar aturan dan kesepakatan yang mereka buat bersama. Bosan? Yunho tak berani menyimpulkannya sejauh itu. Mungkin memberikan Jaejoong kelonggaran sedikit tidak masalah. Toh nyatanya ia memang tidak bisa sering menemui Jaejoong.

.

.

NO GAIN

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Rate : T

Author : ayy88fish

 **Disclaimer : Yunho milik umma kitty. Jaejoong milik appa beruang. Cerita milik saya.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kim Jaejoong – Jung Yunho. Pasangan idol paling fenomenal di jagad KPOP. Keduanya terpaksa menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing pasca keluarnya trio JYJ dari agensi SM Ent. Bohong jika mereka tidak merasakan kerinduan satu-sama lain, namun semuanya tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi sama untuk 'persahabatan' mereka.**

 **"Sayang, bahkan jika aku memiliki seseorang yang baru aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Sayang, U-Know, aku tak akan bisa melupakanmu."**

 **An AU fic of Dong Bang Shin Ki.**

.

.

Jaejoong meletakkan ponsel putihnya ke atas sofa. Tak memedulikan beberapa panggilan yang menggetarkan ponselnya. Ia tahu siapa yang ingin berbicara dengannya, sayangnya ia masih merasa sedikit kesal. Tony Hong, sahabatnya, melihat kegelisahan Jaejoong. Jemarinya yang dihiasi beberapa cincin menahan tangan Jaejoong ketika namja cantik itu ingin menuangkan minuman ke gelas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jaejoong sudah mabuk. Wajahnya juga mulai memerah meskipun Tony tahu Jaejoong masih setengah sadar. Lelaki botak itu tidak mau sahabatnya melarikan diri pada alkohol. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Toh hal itu juga tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

"Hyung..." rayu Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu mencoba meluluhkan namja botak di depannya. Ia menampilkan wajah imut beserta kalimat bujuk rayunya. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berguna bagi Tony.

"Tidak. Aku sudah janji pada Yunho. Kau tidak boleh mabuk lagi Joongie."

"Ish... Aku belum mabuk, hyung."

"Ya. Ya. Kau hanya sedikit teler. Tapi tidak Joongie. Ayo. Kuantar pulang."

"Shiro!" Jaejoong menolak ketika tangan Tony sudah melingkar di bawah ketiaknya. Susah payah ia melepaskan rangkulan Tony.

"Gunhee-yaaa~~~~ Tolong aku~~~"

"No. No. No. Bisa-bisa Heechul hyung mencekikku kalau tahu aku membiarkanmu mabuk. Sudah, pulang saja. Tidak baik jika kau terus mabuk-mabukan begini."

"Ah.. Lihat. Kalian begitu perhatian padaku. Tapi dimana dia? Aku merindukannya. Kalian tahu itu kan?"

Gunhee dan Tony yang menjadi teman minum Jaejoong malam ini hanya diam dan mendengarkan segala ocehan Jaejoong. Ruang VVIP yang mereka pesan telah menjadi saksi bisu ocehan mabuk Jaejoong. Jika ada pemburu gosip yang sengaja memasang alat sadap di ruangan ini mungkin saja besok nama Jaejoong dan skandalnya akan menjadi headline nasional. Sudah satu jam Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang kekesalannya dengan namja jangkung bernama Jung Yunho. Intinya ia sangat merindukan beruang tampannya.

Gunhee dan Tony bukannya tak mengerti tentang kegalauan hati Jaejoong. Namun mereka juga tidak mungkin menyalahkan Yunho. Toh nyatanya Yunho memang sedang bekerja, persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Sudah hyung. Kita paksa saja. Kalau tidak, Joongie pasti akan ketiduran di sini."

"Hah.. Baiklah. Mianhae, Joongie tapi besok kami juga masih ada pekerjaan."

"Hyung~~~ tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku masih mau minum~~~~"

"Tenang saja. Kita tetap akan minum Joongie. Kita akan menghabiskan semua botol yang ada di rumah mu. Arra?"

.

.

Ayy88fish

.

NO GAIN

.

.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jaejoong benar-benar mengabaikannya. Panggilan dan pesan yang dikirimnya tak satupun mendapatkan jawaban. Changmin mendekati Yunho dan menepuk bahu lebarnya.

"Jaejoong hyung?"

Yunho mengangguk lemah.

"Sudah, pulang saja langsung ke apartemennya. Biar aku yang bicara dengan manager hyung."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Min. Aku tidak mau Joongie terlalu manja. Lagipula rekaman harus selesai malam ini. Ah, kalau saja kemarin lulus sensor kita tidak perlu rekaman ulang begini."

"Tidak masalah, hyung. Lagipula bagianmu kan sudah selesai. Kurasa tidak masalah."

"Aniyo. Aku harus memastikan semuanya beres. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku hanya memberi saran. Hyung tidak lupa kan bagaimana Jaejoong hyung ketika merajuk?"

Yunho diam. Tak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan sang maknae. Jaejoong yang merajuk itu kadang jinak-jinak merpati, tapi kadang juga seperti induk singa yang anaknya diganggu. Tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi lebih menyeramkan kalau dia sudah diam saja. Tidak memedulikan Yunho dan menganggapnya makhluk tak kasat mata.

Sedikit menyesal kenapa album mereka harus dirombak pada saat-saat begini. Menurut jadwal mereka akan comeback satu bulan lagi. Harusnya semua sudah siap. Tapi tadi sore ia mendapat kabar dari agensi bahwa salah satu lagu mereka tidak lulus sensor. Mau tidak mau duo jangkung itu harus mengulang rekaman sebelum album mereka dipasarkan. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus ditarik dari peredaran. Untung saja belum banyak dicetak, kalau tidak mereka harus membayar kerugiannya.

Kebetulan, dari jadwal mereka yang padat baru hari ini mereka bisa rekaman ulang. Wajah keduanya terlihat letih. Wajar saja ini sudah lewat tengah malam namun duo TVXQ! Itu berkeras harus selesai malam ini. Pasalnya mereka membutuhkan waktu liburan secepatnya sebelum nafas mereka kembali tersengal menjalani pekerjaan yang tak henti datang pada mereka.

Bukan tidak bersyukur, justru mereka sangat bersyukur karena tidak semua orang dianugerahi seperti mereka, tapi mereka manusia biasa bukan robot. Mereka juga perlu istirahat jiwa dan raga. Untuk apa harta berlimpah dan ketenaran dimana-mana jika ujung-ujungnya sakit dan tidak bisa menikmati itu semua.

"Changmin-ssi."

"Ne!" sahut Changmin ketika produser memanggil namanya. Giliran dia yang harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Changmin kembali menepuk pundak Yunho. Ia bukan lagi maknae yang kecil harus ditunggui. Ia sudah dewasa dan sangat mandiri. Tak keberatan jika menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri asalkan 'umma dan appa'-nya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Ayy88fish

.

NO GAIN

.

.

Jaejoong bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa bagai terhantam batu berat. Perutnya mulai merasakan efek dari alkohol yang ia minum semalam. Jaejoong pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke wastafel.

Namja berambut emas itu segera berkumur dan membasuh wajahnya. Kepalanya masih sangat pusing tapi ia teringat agendanya hari ini. Jam empat sore nanti ia harus berada kantor Moldir untuk rapat dengan bagian desain.

"Mungkin lebih baik mandi."

.

.

Ayy88fish

.

NO GAIN

.

.

"Jadi hyung tidak menemuinya semalam?!"

Yunho menutup telinganya mendengar pekik melengking dari teman makan siangnya ini.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ku, Junsu-ya."

Yunho dan Junsu sudah menyelesaikan santapan mereka.

Sebelumnya Junsu minta bertemu dengan Yunho karena akan mengembalikan barang Yunho yang pernah ia pinjam. Kebetulan Yunho saat itu baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di studio dan hendak makan siang. Jadilah mereka bertemu di restoran shabu-shabu langganan mereka dan berakhir dengan curhatan Yunho tentang sifat manja sang kekasih.

"Asal jangan menyesal saja dengan sikapnya nanti." Junsu menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi apa hyung lupa, Jae hyung kan selalu memberitahukan dunia tentang kegalauannya. Setelah ini entah apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan."

Yunho ingat sekali. Dulu ketika kekasihnya itu mengenal twitter, tidak terhitung berapa banyak 'hint' yang dia bagikan kepada dunia. Hanya YJS yang mampu menangkap sinya-sinyal mencurigakan itu. Pun ketika Jaejoong dibujuk salah seorang temannya membuat instagram. Suara Yunho yang terekam dalam salah satu video Jaejoong sengaja kekasih cantiknya itu unggah. Alasannya, agar tidak ada yang meragukan cinta mereka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap Yunho pasrah.

"Jangan hanya bilang 'mau bagaimana lagi'." ucap Junsu meniru kata-kata Yunho.

"Benar kata Changminnie, harusnya hyung menemuinya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah hyung membatalkan pertemuan kalian untuk kelima kalinya bulan ini. Wajar saja Jae hyung sedih."

"Tapi seharusnya dia bisa mengerti kondisi ku. Aku bekerja dan itu adalah kewajibanku."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi kusarankan hyung segera menemuinya sebelum perang dunia ketiga meletus. Oke?"

Yunho diam. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Junsu.

"Cukup minta maaf padanya dan habiskan waktu seharian dengannya. Hanya itu caranya. Ck, harusnya hyung lebih mengerti masalah ini. Kenapa aku mengajarkannya?"

Yunho tersenyum melihat Junsu. Sahabatnya itu bahkan memberikan saran untuknya. Berpisah itu tak selamanya membuat jauh, kan?

.

.

Ayy88fish

.

NO GAIN

.

.

Ingin sekali rasanya lelaki itu mendobrak pintu bercat putih di hadapannya, tapi ia khawatir hal itu akan membuat kekasihnya semakin merajuk. Ia sudah berkali-kali memasukkan kode yang ia tahu sebagai password rumah ini. Namun sepertinya penghuni aslinya sudah mengubahnya. Yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah, kekasih cantiknya itu masih mengabaikannya.

Pilihan terakhir adalah menghubungi Hong Suk Chun. Ia adalah teman dekat Jaejoong dan mungkin saja tahu dimana kekasihnya itu sekarang.

"Yoboseo."

"Ne. Yoboseo. Hong Suk Chun disini."

"Eoh, ini aku, Yunho."

"Ya. Aku tahu . Ada apa? Kalau bertanya dimana Jaejoongie, hyung tidak tahu. Tapi kalau kau ingin tahu dimana ia semalam, kami ada di Bar Mirotic dan hanya minum. Selesai."

Yunho lupa kalau Tony Hong itu protektif sekali pada Jaejoong. Ditambah dengan sifat cerewetnya, sepertinya kali ini Yunho juga akan mendengar petuah-petuah dari hyung tak sedarah kekasihnya itu. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Sampaikan itu pada Jaejoongie."

"Ne. Aku memang sudah di rumahnya tapi sepertinya dia tidak di rumah. Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya dan mengirimnya pesan, tapi tak satupun di jawab. Apa aku pulang saja. Ya? Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggunya disini."

"Hm? Kau di rumahnya kan? Kenapa tidak tidur saja sambil menunggunya."

"Tidur di depan pintunya, hyung? Aku tidak bisa memasukinya. Jaejoong mengganti kodenya."

"Ck. Kasihan sekali nasibmu. Besok saja kembali lagi."

"Semakin lama kepalaku rasanya akan semakun pecah, hyung. Ayolah, apa hyung tahu sesuatu?"

"..."

"Hyung... Hyung tampan dan paling manis sedunia~~~" rayu Yunho dengan suaranya yang mendayu-dayu.

"Ish.. Baiklah. Biar saja ia marah besok."

"Hm?"

"Ani. Sudahlah. Masukkan saja angka 1 enam kali. Semoga berhasil."

"Ah, gomawo hyung. Kami akan segea mengunjungi mu. Gomawo."

"Jung-"

Yunho tertawa girang ketika pintu di depannya berhsil terbuka. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rumah Jaejoong yang sangat ia rindukan. Uh, betapa inginya ia memeluk tubuh ramping kekasih hatinya itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat senyumnya mengembang sangat lebar.

DRRTT DRRTTT

Yunho membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Ia kemudian etrtawa sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan katakan pada Jaejoongie kalau aku yang memberitahumu kunci pintunya. Ia bisa merajuk berhari-hari padaku."

"SIP."

.

.

Ayy88fish

.

NO GAIN

.

.

"Arggghhhh! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Yunho bangun dari tidurnya. Dari tadi yang ia lakukan di kamar Jaejoong hanyalah berbaring dan berguling kesana-kemari. Berharap kekasihnya akan segera datang dan terkejut atas keberadaan dirinya di kamar bercat putih tersebut.

Tapi sekarang ia lapar. Ia tidak membawa apa-apa tadi kemari. Jangan berpikir Jaejoong akan marah jika ia menghabiskan isi kulkas namja cantik itu, tapi rasanya tidak lucu kalau ia ketahuan sedang enak-enakan menyantap makanan di dapur Jaejoong sedangkan mereka sedang bertengkar. Rasanya pasti akan sangat canggung.

KRUYUK~~

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar lapar."

.

.

Ayy88fish

.

NO GAIN

.

.

Di sinilah Yunho sekarang. Menikmati semangkuk bibimbap di restoran tak jauh dari rumah Jaejoong. Di depannya juga tersedia kalbi dan minuman pesanannya. Tentu saja dengan penyamaran penuh dan meminta ruangan khusus. Ini adalah restoran yang biasa ia datangi bersama Jaejoong jika sedang lapar tapi malas berpergian jauh.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Sepertinya pekerjaannya banyak menguras tenaga. Tepat ketika sendok terakhir masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ponselnya bergetar.

'SUJU Maknae Kyu'

"Ne."

"Yoboseo, hyung. Gawat!"

Pikiran Yunho langsung saja tertuju pada Changmin. Wajar saja, mereka adalah sahabat tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada waktu luang, keduanya terlihat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Changmin? Apa dia terluka? Kalian dimana sekarang?"

"Ani, dia baik-baik saja dan baru selesai menghabiskan mangkuknya yang kedua. Tapi yang akan kusampaikan ini lebih parah dari pemikiran hyung."

Yunho mulai gusar. Ia tidak suka cara bicara Kyuhyun yang berbelit-belit.

"Apa Changmin di sana? Biaraku bicara dengannya."

"Dia tidak mau. Takut pada mu hyung."

Yunho tak sabar. Ia sedang tidak mood bermain-main.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." ucap Yunho berbahaya.

"Arraso, arraso."

Yunho bisa mendengar tawa Changmin dan Minho di belakang sana. Astaga ia khawatir sekali anak-anak kecil itu sedang mengerjainya.

"Ketikkan kata Lee Jane Moldir. Segera."

Kening Yunho berkerut tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?"

"Sudah buka saja. Setelah ini, tolong jangan bunuh kami, traktir kami makan. Dah hyung."

"Kyu.. Aish.."

Yunho menggeleng. Kyuhyun memang suka seenaknya.

"Moldir? Apa ini tentang Jaejoong?" kepalanya miring membayangkan sesuatu.

"Ssshhh... membuat penasaran saja. Siapa tadi? Oh, Lee Jane."

Yunho mengetik sesuai yang ia dengar tadi, kemudian menambahkan kata Moldir di belakannya. Ia yakin ini adalah nama perempuan. Dan ketika hasilnya terpampang di ponsel pintarnya, rasanya barang tak bersalah itu bisa hancur kapan saja.

"WITH MY HOMIE #JAEJOONG"

Serta sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang hanya menampilkan setengah wajahnya, merangkul pundak Jaejoong. Posisinya yang berada sedikit di belakang Jaejoong membuatnya seolah hendak mencium pipi Jaejoong karena bibirnya yang dimajukan beberapa senti.

Tuan Jung Yunho mendadak terkena serangan jantung.

"Hehehe.. Kau main-main ya dengan ku, Jaejoongie sayang..."

Kim Jaejoong yang jaraknya berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dari Yunho bergidik ketika sebuah sentuhan angin melewati tengkuknya.

.

.

Ayy88fish

.

NO GAIN

.

.

Yunho kembali ke rumah Jaejoong. Tak lupa membeli beberapa makanan, siapa tahu nanti dia lapar lagi. Juga beberapa perlengkapan untuk Jaejoong. Yunho memasuka sepatunya ke dalam lemari dan memastikan tak ada tanda-tanda rumah Jaejoong pernah ia masuki sebelumnya.

"Beres."

Yunho bertepuk tangan sendiri ketika melihat hasil kerjanya. Lagi-lagi ia berharap Jaejoong akan segera pulang dan menemukan keberadaannya.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

Sudah lewat tengah malam.

Yunho menyerah. Ia mengantuk sekali saat ini. Kemarin ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja di studio. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya. Ia memasukkan strawberry shortcake ke dalam kulkas. Juga membereskan lilin-lilin pemanis yang belum sempat ia nyalakan serta beberapa pernik lainnya. Yunho minum dengan mug hijau pemberian sang kekasih di Anniversary ke tiga mereka. Ia tertawa ketika melihatnya.

"Ini hadiah dari mu kan? Huh. Aku tak ingin hadiah lagi."

TREK

Kakinya melangkah ke arah kamar tamu. Ia harus segera memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

.

.

Ayy88fish

.

NO GAIN

.

.

Jaejoong bangun dengan semangat hari ini. Tubuhnya rileks karena ia hanya meminum sedikit alkohol semalam. Di pikirannya sudah tersusun banyak sekali rencana. Termasuk mengunjungi Yunho dan Changmin. Tadi dia mencoba menghubungi Yunho namun ponsel namja itu tidak aktif, sedangkan ponsel Changmin tidak diangkat. Anaknya itu memang sering bangun siang

Ketika memasuki dapur, Jaejoong tidak ingat jika ia menggunakan gelas Yunho. Lagipula sebelum pergi dia sudah mencuci semua alat makan.

"Apa aku melupakannya ya?"

Jaejoong semakin dibuat terkejut saat melihat ada cake favorit-nya di dalam kulkas. Masih utuh!

"Apa mungkin Yunho kemari lalu pergi lagi?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri ketika membayangkannya. Tidak tahu bahwa Yunho masih berada satu atap dengannya. Ia bahkan bersenandung senang sambil mempersiapkan sarapannya. Namja bermata besar itu seakan lupa kekesalannya dua hari lalu.

"Senang sekali ya sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan perempuan?"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Ommo! Kau mengagetkan ku, Yun." Jaejoong tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yunho. Ia terkaget ketika suara Yunho tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tidur di ruang tamu? Maaf aku tidak tahu. Ini dari mu kan? Gomawo."

Jaejoong terseyum sangat manis namun entah mengapa hati Yunho tetap tidak nyaman. Bayangan Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya bersama perempuan itu semalaman membuat dadanya sesak.

"Sarapan dulu. Aku hanya memanggang roti."

Yunho duduk diam tanpa menjawab apapun. Namun matanya menatap Jaejoong penuh tuntutan. Ia perlu penjelasan atas foto yang sudah meluas itu.

"Jam berapa kau pulang semalam?"

"Sshh.. sekitar jam setengah dua atau jam dua. Wae?"

Jaejoong masih mondar-mandir menyiapkan susu untuk Yunho.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Yunho, Jaejoong membalik badannya. Meletakkan susu di hadapan Yunho kemudian menarik kursi di seberang kekasihnya.

"Sudah puas bersenang-senang?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti..

"Huh. Hahaha.. Jangan berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa, Jae."

"Apa maksudmu, Yun. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Lee Jane."

"Mwo?"

"Seseorang menelpon ku dan menyuruhku mengetik nama itu di mesin pencari. Tahu apa yang aku temukan?"

Yunho menunjukkan apa yang ia dapat semalam. Jaejoong menggeleng. Itu memang gambarnya. Ya, itu memang gambarnya dengan creative director Moldir. Diambil semalam ketika mereka mengadakan minum bersama. Tidak ada yang salah. Hampir semuanya berfoto bersamanya. Yang mengganggu adalah kata-kata itu.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu. Kami memang rapat kemarin. Lalu minum-minum bersama. Ketika mereka mengajak berfoto bersama, aku tentu saja menyetujuinya. Tapi kalau seperti ini, ini di luar kuasa ku. Aku tak tahu apapun."

"Apa kau bosan dengan ku?" tanya Yunho tanpa mempedulikan penjelasan panjang lebar Jaejoong.

"Mwo?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertengkar Jae, tapi melihat seseorang menyatakan dirimu sebagai 'homie-nya' , aku jadi..."

"Kau meragukan perasaanku?!"

Suara Jaejoong naik satu oktaf. Ia tidak suka Yunho meragukan perasaannya. Cintanya pada Yunho itu sungguh-sungguh dan nyata. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Jaejoong mampu bertahan dari semua tekanan selama ini. Cinta Yunho untuknya adalah kebahagiaannya.

"Aku akan menghubunginya di depan mu agar kau tahu yang sebenarnya."

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya. Ia hendak mengambil ponselnya di kamar.

"Kita berpisah saja. Aku tidak yakin ini tidak akan terulang. Aku tahu kau tertekan dan terkekang selama bersama dengan ku. Setelah ini kau bebas bertemu dan berkencan dengan siapa pun. Tidak akan ada yang melarang mu lagi. Hubungan seperti ini memang tidak seharusnya kita mulai, Jae. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu 'sakit', aku harap kau akan menjadi 'normal' dan menemukan pendamping. Bukankah kau ingin punya tiga anak? Jika dengan ku kau tidak mungkin bisa."

"Berhenti menyimpulkan sendiri. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau mengekangku. Aku tidak tertekan oleh apapun. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Aku tidak bohong, Yun."

GREK

"Yunho! Yunho!" Jaejoong berlari mengejar Yunho yang memasuki kamar tempatnya tidur semalam.

"Setelah ini kau tidak perlu menangis karena ku lagi. Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu kecewa."

Yunho menyiapkan dirinya. Memakai pakaiannya dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ransel miliknya. Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Berharap perasaannya sampai. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bermimpi saja tidak. Air matanya sudah mengalir dari tadi.

"Jangan membuat ku sulit, Jae." Yunho mendongak. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya yang sudah di ujung pelupuk mata.

"Kau tahu kan, aku mencintai mu. Aku hanya tidak bisa tenang jika kau tak di sampingku. Kondisi kita tak lagi sama. Aku benar-benar tersiksa. Mianhae."

Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong yang melingkari dadanya. Menarik jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup beberapa bagian wajah Jaejoong dengan cepat dan menenggelamkan hidungnya ke dalam helai rambut pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Dan dalam sekali hentakan, ia melepas pelukan mereka. Mencoba melepas perasaannya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang semakin dalam dengan tangisannya. Tak memedulikan jemari lentik itu menghentikan langkahnya meninggalkan kediaman Jaejoong. Tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama dan memadu kasih. Ia hanya berharap Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja setelah kepergiannya.

.

 **.**

 **Ayy88fish**

 **.**

 **NO GAIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **"M"230815**


End file.
